Cuando es imposible seguir negándolo
by Petite Rveur
Summary: La joven heredera le llevó las manos al rostro, acunándolo entre sus manos aún tersas y suaves. La miró con cariño, con toda la intención de consolarlo por medio de su sonrisa, del mismo modo en que pretendía hacer desaparecer la cicatriz de su mejilla.
**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Cuando es imposible seguir negándolo

Para Kenshin, las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles –nunca lo habían sido, en realidad-, el regreso de Shishio no era, en absoluto, una buena noticia, ni algo que pudiese ser tomado a la ligera, y el hecho de que el señor Toshimichi Okubo llegara personalmente al dojo para pedirle su ayuda no hacía más que reafirmarlo.

Quería una respuesta y no se detendría hasta que fuera una afirmativa, y no había nada que Kaoru o los demás pudieran hacer para impedirlo.

Hasta esa tarde, Kenshin había estado jugando a ser una persona normal, que hacía las labores del horas en la casa de quien le dio techo y compañía a cambio de nada, haciéndolo como si no hubiera más preocupaciones que pensar en qué hacer para la cena o qué tan blancas quedaban las sábanas. Pero no podía seguir así, la irrupción de Saito en el dojo y su enfrentamiento con él lo llamó de vuelta a la realidad, una que había estado tratando de eludir durante diez largos años.

Él había sido _Batttousai, el destajador_ , sus manos esyaban manchadas de sangre que jamás acabaría de limpiar. Había vagado por diez años por todo el Japón para redimirse de sus acciones en el pasado, y si ahora Okubo venía en persona a pedirle su ayuda para derrotar al que fue el sucesor de Battousai, a él no le quedaba otra que aceptar.

−No te irás. Te quedarás aquí, ¿no es así, Kenshin?−la voz trémula de Kaoru lo obligó a mirarla.

No dijo nada. No fue capaz. ¿Qué iba a decirle si ni él mismo tenía la seguridad sobre qué es lo que debería hacer? Sólo pudo sonreírle, intentando infundirle algo de tranquilidad a la chica que se desvivía por él y sus amigos.

No quería preocuparla ni ponerla triste. Pero tampoco podía ponerla en peligro, después de todo, había sido él quien asumió por sí mismo la responsabilidad de protegerla. ¿Pero lo estaba haciendo? Durante el tiempo que llevaba habitando en el dojo Kamiya, no había hecho más que ponerla en peligro contante y causarle angustias. Y su último enfrentamiento con Saito había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Nunca podría olvidar la expresión horrorizada que se formó en el rostro de la chica cuando la vio transformarse nuevamente en el asesino que juró nunca más volver a ser. Aún tenía sobre la espalda la ardiente sensación de sus manos intentando detenerlo, ¡quemaban como los mil demonios! Pero se los había ganado a pulso por provocarle ese sufrimiento.

El asesinato de Toshimichi Okubo no hizo otra cosa que darle el empujón que necesitaba para tomar una decisión impostergable.

* * *

−Ka-Kaoru-dono…−logró articular a duras penas el espadachín ante la sorpresa de verla parada frente a la puerta de la pequeña choza de su maestro en las montañas de Kioto, dejando caer el recipiente de madera en el que él se disponía a traer agua del río por órdenes suyas.

Ella guardó silencio y se dedicó únicamente a rehuirle la mirada, indeciso. La vio juguetear con sus dedos en un gesto que él claramente reconoció como nerviosismo, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rosa, cosa que a Kenshin le pareció una muestra irrefutable de que estaba avergonzada. Él podría decirlo fervientemente, la conocía hasta en esos pequeños detalles.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Para Kenshin fue imposible percibir cuánto tiempo se dedicó a mirarla con la boca entre abierta. Sus ojos azules centelleaban con la luz de la fogata al interior de la choza.

La respiración del samurái se detuvo por un instante. ¿O quizás fue por más tiempo? Ella tampoco reaccionaba; eso no lo ayudaba a contar los segundos. Tras ella pudo ver la sombra de Yahiko y Misao, quienes seguramente la habrían arrastrado hasta ahí.

Ninguno de los visitantes se movía y parecían haber dejado de respirar, al igual que él. ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada? Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Se vio obligado a cerrar la boca para tragar con dificultad. Luego la abrió de nuevo para decir algo… aunque aún no estuviese muy seguro de qué exactamente.

−¿Qué tanto esperas, e _stúpido pupilo_? Ve al río y trae agua−le apremió el hombre mayor, que en realidad no lo parecía, desde el interior.

Con eso, el pelirrojo pareció salir del pequeño trance en el que se había metido quién sabe por cuánto tiempo con tan solo verla a los ojos. No pudo más que obedecerlo y se agachó para recoger el recipiente de madera que yacía olvidado junto a sus pies. Su cabello rojo como el mismísimo fuego le cubrió el rostro, impidiendo que Kaoru –o cualquier otro ahí presente- pudiese ver el amago de sonrisa que dejó escapar de sus labios.

Entonces emprendió la marcha.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente para apaciguar su corazón, que se había descontrolado cruelmente ante la impresión de ver a Kaoru frente a él tan repentinamente, porque claro; no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

Cuando decidió dejar Tokio para enfrentarse a Shishio y todo lo que eso conllevaba, sabía que decirles adiós a sus amigos, sería algo que su corazón herido no podría soportar. Pero ella no se merecía tal trato. No. Ella, que le había dado hogar y seguridad. Una familia. Todo eso a cambio de absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera de información sobre su pasado. Ni siquiera a cambio de una promesa. Nada.

No podía irse sin decirle adiós. Ella lo merecía.

Pero del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho, dicen por ahí. Y para Kenshin, encontrar la forma para despedirse de Kaoru era terriblemente difícil. Tanto, que de solo pensarlo se paralizaba.

Es por eso que llegado el momento, no puso más que sonreírle tristemente a través de su flequillo, cosa que ella pudo percibir en su mirada violeta. Luego la tomó por la cintura en un movimiento que él mismo calificaría como osado y que de haber ocurrido en otras circunstancias, él no habría dudado en cortarse las manos por eso. Pero aún a sabiendas de su atrevimiento, no se detuvo ahí y lo siguiente que hizo fue rodearla por la espalda –esa pequeña espalda que a veces, en lo más profundo de su sueño, moría por descubrir-, y la abrazó.

− _Gracias por todo, Kaoru-dono. He sido… muy feliz−_ le dijo en ese momento, mientras tenía el rostro enterrado en lo profundo del cuenco del cuello de la chica.

Él se lamentó. Pudo sentir entonces la calidez de las lágrimas de Kaoru, que caían sobre su hombro, así como los pequeños temblores que sufría su cuerpo al sollozar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. La abrazó con más fuerza, casi con angustia, como si quisiera recordar para siempre esa sensación. Entonces él se sintió más miserable que nunca. Su intención jamás había sido angustiarla; sabía que sería algo inevitable a la hora de decirle adiós, pero no esperaba hacerla sufrir. Es más, con su partida, lo único que pretendía era quitarle preocupaciones. Pero ahí estaba, abrazándola en medio de la noche, rodeado por las luciérnagas que rondaban por la ciénaga, mientras ella lloraba como nunca la había visto hacerlo.

Salvo porque esta vez era culpa suya.

Y no contento con eso, lo último que hizo fue marcharse, dejándola sola en medio del camino.

−Kenshin…−la voz de Kaoru –quien, al parecer, también estaba sumida en su propia ensoñación- lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad−. ¿Estás enojado….porque he venido?−murmuró suavemente la chica a sus espaldas.

Él no la miraba, y aunque no había cosa que quisiera más en el mundo, no había necesidad de haberlo para saber cuál sería la expresión de su rostro.

¿Qué si estaba enojado? Ni él mismo podía responder a eso. Pero tanto Kaoru como Yahiko y Misao esperaban una respuesta. Al igual que él.

−Un poco, si−.

¡Por supuesto que estaba enfadado! Si por algo había dejado Tokio de esa forma era precisamente para proteger a la gente con la que vivía, para proteger a esa dulce chica a la que dejó abandonada en la ciénaga. Había sufrido por dejarlos, ¡la culpa lo carcomía por dentro!

Ella se encogió bajo el sonido de su voz.

−Pero…−tuvo que suspirar y sus hombros se relajaron en el acto−también me siento aliviado.

Y era cierto. Durante todo el tiempo que le tomó viajar a Kioto y hasta hace pocas horas, no había podido sino pensar en qué es lo que opinarían de él sus amigos en casa, en cuánto lo odiarían por irse. En cuándo volvería a verlos, ¡y si es que podría volver a verlos algún día!

Poco después de que se despidió de Kaoru junto al camino lleno de luciérnagas, no esperó volver a verla, en realidad, ¡y mucho menos tan pronto!, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado lejos? ¿Dos semanas, un mes? Al diablo. Durante todo ese tiempo –cualquiera que hubiese sido- la imagen de Kaoru antes de estrecharla contra su cuerpo, había estado presente en su mente, y la sensación de su perfume le invadió los sentidos hasta el punto de ponerle aún más tonto y atolondrado de lo que era normalmente.

Aspiró profundamente el aire fresco de la noche, captando el delicioso aroma de Kaoru, verificando lo anterior. Su olor lo embriagaba.

Kenshin reanudó la marcha sin decir otra palabra, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

No es que no le agradara la compañía de Yahiko o de Misao, sobre todo en esos momentos, en que se sentía tan insegura de sí misma que no se sentía capaz de dar un paso sin dudarlo dos veces. Pero necesitaba aire fresco.

Las constantes preguntas de sus amigos sobre qué es lo que haría a continuación respecto a Kenshin la abrumaban y la ponían nerviosa. Y para ser francos, la permanente mirada inquisidora de Hiko sobre ella no hacía nada por mejorar las cosas.

Caminó por el sendero que delineaba la ruta desde la cabaña del maestro espadachín hasta el río. Quizás el sonido del agua la ayudara calmarla un poco de su ataque de ansiedad.

¿Que qué haría a partir de ahora? Pues volver al Aoiya. Su único propósito para ir a Kioto en busca de Kenshin era volver a verlo una vez más. Y ahora que lo había hecho, podía volver sin remordimientos a Kioto; no quería molestarlo, después de todo. Esa sería su única noche en las montañas antes de volver a la ciudad.

Una vez en la ladera del río, se desprendió de su calzado y de sus tabi, y entró en él, sin importarle en lo absoluto que su lindo kimono se mojara hasta las rodillas en el intento. La sensación del agua fresca y cristalina entre sus dedos le relajó y el aire puro de las montañas de Kioto en sus pulmones la hizo sonreír.

Elevó su mirada oceánica al cielo nocturno, ¡qué bellas se veían las estrellas desde las montañas! ¡Qué paz y tranquilidad abundaban ahí en las montañas, lejos del bullicio y alboroto de la ciudad! Respiró aún más profundamente, abriendo los brazos, dándole la bienvenida a toda esa nueva energía.

Por un momento se sintió en paz.

−Es peligroso que esté aquí sola de noche, Kaoru-dono.

Y luego ese momento acabó.

Conocía a la perfección esa voz, pero estaba bañada en un tono de seriedad que se le hacía extraño. ¿Dónde estaba el dulce y tierno Kenshin?

−Entonces qué alivio que seas el único criminal por aquí−luego abrió los ojos, sorprendida de o que salió de sus propios labios y se volteó hacia él, horrorizada−Kenshin, yo…

−No es necesario, Kaoru-dono−le interrumpió con suavidad, dolido.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, él lo sabía; Kaoru no sería capaz de decirle algo que lo hiriera a propósito. Pero aun así no pudo evitar lamentarlo cuando oyó esa frasecilla salir de los labios de la chica. Bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

−Será mejor que regresemos; está muy oscuro−le sugirió él, dando un paso hacia el sendero.

Ella estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo había podido decirle semejante barbaridad? ¿A _él_? ¿A Kenshin? Una lágrima furtiva surcó su mejilla.

−Kenshin, espera−intentó pararle con un grito desesperado e intentó dar un paso hacia él, pero los bordes mojados de su vestido le obstaculizaron el paso, haciendo que los pliegues se enredaran entre sus piernas y haciendo que en su apuro y urgencia por alcanzarle, tropezara.

La heredera del estilo Kamiya se vio caer al agua de rodillas, incapaz de evitarlo por la imposibilidad de separar las piernas y frenar su caída. Cerró los ojos y arrugó el gesto, esperando el encuentro de su cuerpo con el fondo pedregoso del río y el salpicar del agua sobre ella, dejándola empapada.

Pero el sonido del chapoteo jamás llegó, la sensación del agua fría se quedó sólo en sus piernas y sus rodillas permanecieron intactas e inmaculadas. A cambio de eso, unos brazos fuertes y firmes la recibieron a la mitad de su caída, evitando que cualquier cosa le pudiese suceder.

−¿Te encuentras bien, Kaoru?

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, la voz dulce y cálida de Kenshin dirigiéndose a ella, empleando el tono correcto, uno diferente, pero que ella amó profundamente.

La chica asintió boquiabierta, mirándolo desde abajo, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos violáceos. Afianzó el agarre de sus manos sobre el ropaje de Kenshin, oponiéndose con su alma a soltarlo. Entonces ella se irguió, parándose frente a él y verlo más de cerca. El tiempo se detuvo en un segundo que pareció durar eternamente, en que ninguno de los dos hizo absolutamente nada para disolver la situación.

El instante parecía mágico.

Y luego ese instante se fue:

−Bien, entonces−murmuró, desviando la mirada, rompiendo su contacto visual con ella−andando−y la soltó, saliendo del agua.

Dicha separación le supo más amargo de lo que hubiese esperado nunca. El lugar donde antes estaban sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a su ropa, ahora se sentían como dos intensas quemaduras sobre su piel. Soltarla le pareció entonces la peor de las heridas.

Por su parte, Kaoru lo miró horrorizada; sorprendida y asustada por su reacción. Kenshin se estaba marchando nuevamente, y el recuerdo de su despedida en medio de la ciénaga le vino a la mente tan repentina y dolorosa como un golpe de espada.

Y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y dando un paso lo más largo que le permitió su vestido pegado a sus piernas, se abalanzó sobre él, chapoteando torpemente en el agua, haciendo que el resto de su kimono también se mojara por completo.

−¡Kenshin!−la voz de Kaoru en forma de un grito desesperado lo frenó. Eso y que no fue capaz de deshacer el agarre que sus manos hacían en su espalda, aferrándose con fuerza, como si la vida se le estuviera yendo en eso.

El hombre se detuvo en seco y ella lloró en su espalda.

−Kaoru-dono, es mejor que…

−¡No!−le cortó ella, sorprendiéndolo por su vehemencia−. No te vayas de nuevo, no podría soportarlo. Quiero estar contigo, por favor−sollozó ella.

Él guardó silencio y frunció el ceño, intentando contenerse.

−¿No ves que yo te quiero? Por eso te seguí hasta aquí, para estar contigo−le explicó ella, desesperada−, ¿es que no me quieres?

Kenshin apretó los puños con fuerza. ¡No era eso, maldición! Nada más lejos de la verdad. Y la verdad era que, más allá de quererla, la adoraba. La deseaba. _La necesitaba._ Y había estado todo ese tiempo controlando el deseo que sentía de tomarla por los hombros y golpearla con un beso hasta que los labios le ardieran. Y qué difícil era controlarse en ese momento, en que tenía el cuerpo enteramente mojado de Kaoru pegado a su espalda. No era de fierro, maldición; era un hombre. Uno que se estaba volviendo loco de desesperación.

−Quiero ser tuya, Kenshin−terminó por confesarle la chica−; aquí y ahora, y siempre.

Entonces le faltó el aire. Kenshin sintió que en ese preciso momento podría morir de un ataque al corazón de lo rápido que le latió. ¿Es que eso era alguna especie de broma? No, imposible, ella no era ese tipo de personas, ella no estaría jugando con algo como eso.

Pero por otro lado, Kaoru ya había despertado una necesidad de la que ya no podía privarse y un deseo al que no podía –ni quería- negarse.

Ella subió sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo y rodeó con ellas sus hombros. Kenshin se estremeció ante la idea de tener el pecho húmedo de la chica contra su espalda.

−Ka-Kaoru, yo…−comenzó con un hilo de voz, luego de tragar pesado.

−No me rechaces, Kenshin, por favor−le suplicó.

−¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, Kaoru?−tenía que estar seguro antes de hacer cualquier cosa. No podía dar pasos en falso. No con Kaoru.

Ella asintió contra su espalda, y él volvió a sufrir un escalofrío. Sólo entonces él estuvo seguro, ya no había marcha atrás. Se dio la vuelta, deslizándose entre los delgados brazos de la joven heredera y la tomó con sus propios brazos por la cintura, estrechando su cuerpo menudo y cálido –a pesar de estar totalmente mojada- contra sí, con fuerza, como si dejarla ir esta vez significara la muerte. Aunque morir en esas condiciones no le habría importado en absoluto.

−Perdóname, por favor−alcanzó a decir, ansioso, casi por cumplir.

Y la besó.

La besó desesperado, con furia, con ansias. La besó con suavidad, cuidando de no lastimarla; con culpabilidad, porque era un criminal robándose los besos de una joven hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Porque la amaba, la deseaba y había querido hacerlo desde lo más profundo de sus sueños. Y porque al fin tenía su permiso, el que había estado esperando.

Kaoru se sentía volar. Literalmente. Ya que apenas se dio cuenta cuando el hombre la elevó y la sacó de la cuenca del río, llevándosela a donde unos arbustos de generoso follaje les daban la bienvenida al nacimiento del bosque, en busca de la intimidad que tanto el uno como el otro ansiaban.

Kenshin la recostó sobre el césped que creía gracias a la cercanía del río. Tomó distancia para observar su figura bajo la luz de la luna; su cabello tan negro que era casi azul, y sus ojos, azules y brillantes que las estrellas se sentían humilladas por ellos. Su rostro colorado hasta las orejas, no hacía más que provocarle mariposas en el estómago por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se posicionó sobre ella, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, acercando su rostro al suyo, dejando que su caótico flequillo rojo cayera, juguetón, sobre ella. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

Se acercó un poco, con la intención de besarla nuevamente, pero ella fue quien finalmente extinguió la distancia al rodearle el cuello con los brazos y atraerlo hacia ella.

¡Dios! Kaoru era sencillamente maravillosa. ¿Cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo a su lado y reprimir los deseos de ponerle las manos encima? Pero cómo hacerlo si tan sólo pensarlo le parecía una falta de respeto, una abominación. Porque él simplemente no era lo que una señorita como Kaoru se merecía. Y aunque en ese preciso momento no podría importarle menos, sí tenía la seguridad de que más tarde acabaría sintiéndose como un verdadero criminal.

Un completo miserable. Porque estaba corrompiendo la pureza de Kaoru en ese instante. Y la estaba disfrutando.

−Kenshin…−logró articular una vez que se vieron obligados a deshacer el beso en busca de aire. Estaba extasiada, y él podría percibirlo. La conocía en cada pequeño detalle y eso era algo que no podía ocultarle.

Su voz sonaba como una melodía en esas circunstancias y no hizo más que hacerlo perder el control Producto de esto, sin poder –ni querer- poner ni un ápice de su esfuerzo en evitarlo, llevó las manos al nudo de su kimono con el propósito de despojarla de la prenda que comenzaba a secarse sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

De todos modos, si no se las quitaba luego, a ese ritmo acabaría cogiendo una fiebre. Sonrió para sí al verla brillas bajo su cuerpo a medio vestir. A esas alturas, encontrarse aún con alguna prenda le pareció una verdadera ridiculez, así que bajo la expectante y sorprendida mirada de la joven, él terminó por desvestirse para ella.

Sólo una vez que Kenshin estuvo completamente desnudo, Kaoru pudo apreciarlo a plenitud. Su cuerpo delgado, con cada músculo bien puesto y bien definido, no pudo parecerle el mejor cuadro del universo. Cada cicatriz delineada sobre su piel le daba la sensación de estar en presencia de alguna especie de divinidad. Y el dedo, calloso por el uso de la espada, que la recorrió desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de su vientre, causándole un placentero estremecimiento, no hizo más que darle la razón.

Él volvió a besarla con avidez, para luego dirigirse a su cuello, hombros y pecho. La chica, en un estado absolutamente fuera de su control, lo rodeó por la cintura con las piernas, las mismas que él adoró acariciar en toda su extensión.

Él tuvo que detenerse en ese instante sino quería explotar.

−Oh, Kaoru, Kaoru…−gimió entre beso y beso, tomando un par de centímetros de distancia−me volverás loco, Kaoru; loco por completo. ¿Qué será de mí ahora que hemos llegado a este punto? Ya no tendré excusa para no desearte. Y me has quitado la capacidad de reprimirme, ¿qué se supone que haré ahora, Kaoru?

Kenshin parecía afligido, genuinamente preocupado por encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas. Lo más probable es que se sintiera culpable, como si hubiese cometido un crimen más terrible y atroz que los de su pasado como _Battousai, el destajador_.

La joven heredera le llevó las manos al rostro, acunándolo entre sus manos aún tersas y suaves. La miró con cariño, con toda la intención de consolarlo por medio de su sonrisa, del mismo modo en que pretendía hacer desaparecer la cicatriz de su mejilla.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse en ese largo instante.

−Ámame, Kenshin−respondió la chica con simpleza−, ámame como yo te amo a ti y hazme tu mujer.

Kenshin tardó sólo un instante en reaccionar, ponderando el significado de sus palabras. Acto seguido sonrió y la besó suavemente con los labios.

−Y lo haré por el resto de mis días.

Entonces, él se inmiscuyó entre sus piernas, haciéndole gemir con una soltura tal que no hizo más que terminar de descontrolar al pelirrojo.

Y tal como ambos lo habían estado deseando hasta entonces, el bosque y las estrellas serían los únicos testigos del amor que un _Hitokiri_ como Himura Battousai podría brindarle a la mujer que le quitaba la cordura.

* * *

 **¡Aigh, me encantó cómo quedó!**

 **Este fue un OS que pensé por mucho tiempo y que me costó mucha, mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas hacer. Y estoy realmente orgullosa del resultado. Ciertamente creo que me quedó muy bonito, lo amé.**

 **Por favor, díganme qué les parece.**


End file.
